Destiny (DC Animated Movies)
|-| First Body = |-| Post-Resurrection = Summary Destiny was an evil sorcerer who was an enemy of Merlin and Jason Blood. Following his release and possession of Ritchie Simpson, he became an enemy of the Justice League Dark. This version is an evil sorcerer and former opponent of Merlin and Etrigan the Demon. Destiny was said to have been a former man of science by Merlin in Arthurian times before turning insane after wielding the power of his personal artifact, the Dreamstone. With it, he brought many towns to their knees by making them live their worst nightmares, but a group of knights led by Jason Blood attempted to defeat him. All of them were mortally wounded, forcing Merlin to unleash the power of Etrigan, which forced Destiny's soul into the Dreamstone. It was revealed that John Constantine's old friend Ritchie Simpson made a deal with Destiny that would give him immortality to cure him of his disease. However, Destiny exploited a loophole in their deal by possessing him and wreaking havoc in a nearby city. While he was able to defeat Swamp Thing and Etrigan, Destiny was ultimately defeated by Constantine and Deadman. He was finally killed by Jason Blood, who used Etrigan's sword to stab him through the back and through the Dreamstone in his chest, destroying it. He is then sent to hell by Constantine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher | At least High 6-C, likely High 6-A Name: Destiny (possibly not his real name) Origin: DC Animated Movies Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Evil Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 8, can use the Dreamstone to resurrect himself since he made it a part of his soul), Magic, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can generate powerful explosions of pure energy via Magic), Air Manipulation (Summoned a living tornado while possessing Felix Faust), Forcefield Creation, Possession (Took possession of Felix Faust to attack the Justice league Dark.Took control of Ritchie's body), Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Destiny's mere presence is enough to drive insane anyone around him), Illusion Creation (Can cause hallucinations in others, even those with the strongest wills, making them see other people as demons), Empowerment (The more fear he causes, the stronger Destiny gets), Biological Manipulation (Transformed Ritchie's body into his own when he took possession of him), Soul Manipulation (Separated Jason Blood's soul from Etrigan via Magic), Creation (Can create objects from dark magic), Telepathy (Communicated with Ritchie Simpson to make a deal with him), Flight Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Vastly stronger than regular human beings and can easily kill armored knights. Destroyed several houses by summoning dark lightning bolts and razed villages. Briefly held his own against Etrigan) | At least Large Island level (After his resurrection, he was so powerful that he took over the entire East Cost of the United States in one night. Superior to the likes of other magic users like Felix Faust or Constantine and defeated Etrigan), likely Multi-Continental level (Defeated Swamp Thing, the living embodiement of the Green on Earth, and threatened to reshape the entire world to his image) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than each member of Justice League Dark. Can keep up with Swamp Thing) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, higher via Telekinesis | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher (Vastly superior to human knights like Jason Blood) | Unknown by himself, at least Large Island Class, likely Multi-Continental Class via Magic (Can harm the likes of Swamp Thing and overpowered Etrigan) Durability: At least Small Building level by himself, higher with his shields (Briefly resisted to Etrigan's attacks) | At least Large Island level, likely Multi-Continental level (Easily resisted to Swamp Thing's strikes) Stamina: Unknown as a human, likely limitless post-resurrection Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his scepter and his sword, at least dozens of meters via Telekinesis and Energy Projection, possibly Planetary Standard Equipment: The Dreamstone, Scepter (formerly), Various weapons created by magic like a sword Intelligence: Gifted. Weaknesses: Unable to cause someone to go insane from hallucinations if they've already experienced madness and recovered. If the Dreamstone is destroyed, Destiny will be to. Key: First Body | Post-Resurrection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empowerment Users Category:Biology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Wizards Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Spirits Category:DC Animated Movies Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Explosion Users